Pokemon Advance!
by SickboyRawrs
Summary: Esta historia es sobre como debió haber sido Pokemon Advance. Basado en la historia real del anime.
1. Chapter 1

Este FanFic está basado en los capítulos reales pero modificados en ciertos aspectos para ser Advanceshipping, así que esperen muchos recuerdos. También tendrá capitulos originales, totalmente inventados para complementar la historia. Espero que se diviertan y recuerden lo mucho que disfrutamos esta temporada!


	2. Hay que empezar el camino!

**Capítulo I**

**Hay que empezar el camino!**

El sol brillaba en Hoenn y posaba su calor en el verdor de sus bosques. Una chica hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos azules como un zafiro andaba entre los caminos de Ciudad Raíz Chica. Su nombre es May, y está en camino a conocer al Profesor Birch para obtener su primer pokemon. Ella está ansiosa por tener su viaje, de hecho, estaba más interesada en viajar que en los pokemon.

-Ahí está, Ciudad Raíz Chica- dijo la castaña

Aceleró en su bicicleta en camino, pero en eso aparece un pequeño Duskull.

-Aaaaahhhh!- gritó May, asustada, acelerando aún más y perdiendo el control de su vehículo, hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-Creo que debí haber usado un casco- se quejó mientras el Duskull se alejaba tan rápido como había aparecido

Habiéndose recuperado, montó su bicicleta y siguió pedaleando.

-La verdad es, que no me gustan los pokemon- dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

El pedaleo continuo la llevo a un acantilado, y el paisaje era hermoso: El Océano, la ciudad, el sol y un barco aproximándose, al parecer Ciudad Raíz Chica iba a tener visitantes.

-Pero viajar, ¡eso me encanta!-

La castaña nunca advertiría lo que vendría luego, jamás se hubiera imaginado, que en esta aventura, conocería a quien luego sería la persona que no podría quitarse de la cabeza, por la cual pasaría muchas noches en vela pensando en él, el que le haría pasar momentos tan hermosos, y que por poco lo perdería debido a la cobardía que ella tenía.

{ }

Decidido a convertirse en un maestro Pokemon, Ash continúa su viaje con su mejor amigo Pikachu navegando hacia la región Hoenn a bordo de un barco, pero en la mente de nuestro entrenador favorito sólo hay una cosa por ahora: Pikachu.

Pikachu estaba enfermo, por alguna razón desprendia pequeñas rayos de color rojo de sus mejillas, respiraba profundamente y tenia una fiebre alta.

-Tienes que descansar Pikachu- dijo Ash de manera preocupada – No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos te llevaré al centro Pokemon-

Pikachu no se veía nada bien y al parecer su condición empeoraba.

_Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a Ciudad Raíz Chica. Prepárense para desembarcar._

Estaban a punto de anclar, ya faltaba poco, Pikachu se pondría mejor.

El Equipo Rocket también estaba a bordo, Jesse estaba, por alguna razón, muy ilusionada y nostálgica a la vez.

-La ciudad cuyos colores nunca cambian, así es, Ciudad Raíz chica ha permanecido fiel a sus raíces, pero yo, creo que mis colores han ido cambiando con los años- dijo la muy conocida villana

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Meowth

-Jesse, te veo ojitos de nostalgia- reparó James

Jesse miró a al cielo, le brillaron los ojos y dijo - ¿Es esto, todo lo que hay?-

Sus compañeros lucían sorprendidos y perplejos al no comprender que rayos le pasaba a Jesse

-Seguir al bobo y tratar de atrapar al Pikachu, ¿James alguna vez hemos volado a la velocidad de la luz?-

-¿Estás hablando hipotéticamente verdad?- respondió contrariado

- Si quieres decir como loca, yo creo que sí- dijo Meowth

Wobuffet hizo una de sus inesperadas presentaciones, pero la reacción habitual de Jesse no apareció, sólo se dignó a devolverlo a su pokeball. Sus compañeros no comprendían nada y suspiraron.

{}

El barco arribó, Ash bajó con apuro y preguntó a uno de los ayudantes – Señor, me puede decir ¿dónde está el centro Pokemon?-

-Disculpa, me temo que aquí no tenemos un Centro Pokemón- respondió

El muchacho hizo un gesto de sorpresa, miró a Pikachu que se encontraba muy mal y el rostro de preocupación se hizo notar.

-Pikachu… ¡Ya sé!-

Inmediatamente llamó hacia el laboratorio del profesor Birch, pero contestó su asistente. Por desgracia el profesor Birch no se encontraba, estaba en el campo haciendo un experimento. Lo único que Ash podía hacer ahora era esperar. Se sentó, observó el Mar, y esperó mientras tenía a su Pikachu en los brazos.

Los minutos pasaban, los Wingull volaban en el cielo despejado cuando un vehículo se les acercó a toda velocidad. Un señor con exceso de peso y barba les preguntó:

-¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum?-

-Sí, ¿Y usted el profesor Birch?-

-Dejame ver- dijo el Profesor Birch, se acercó y tocó a Pikachu – Está mal, hay que atenderlo inmediatamente-

Se subieron a su vehículo y Pikachu seguía emitiendo rayos de color rojizo de sus mejillas, esta vez eran mas grandes

-Claro, son síntomas de descarga eléctrica-

-¿De qué habla, cuáles síntomas?- preguntó Ash

-Pikachu no puede liberar su electricidad regularmente por eso es que está así, es un problema serio que a veces ocurre entre los de tipo eléctrico, dime, ¿Pikachu fue expuesto a un campo magnético?-

-Si eso es! Pikachu fue expuesto a un imán-

-Un electroimán seguramente-

Pikachu empezó a querer safarse de los brazos de Ash, forcejeando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La fiebre lo confunde-

-Pikachu!-

-Está muy grave, hay que llegar al laboratorio de inmediato, sujetate fuerte Ash-

El profesor Birch se salió del camino, entre los árboles y a velocidad muy elevada, evitó caminos saltando los pequeños barrancos y yendo en picada. Ash seguía preocupado por Pikachu, hasta que finalmente llegaron al laboratorio. El asistente los esperaba afuera, ya había preparado todo para atender a Pikachu. Pusieron una máquina en sus mejillas, esperando a descargar todo lo que Pikachu había contenido, pero la máquina se sobrecalentó y explotó. Pikachu, confundido por la fiebre, escapó por una ventana, y su entrenador no dudó en seguirlo. Para su mala suerte, Ash no había llevado ninguno de sus pokemon para debilitar a Pikachu, asi que el profesor Birch lo siguió con los 3 que tenía en su laboratorio.

May llegó al laboratorio y preguntó por el profesor Birch, obviamente este no estaba, asi que fue a buscarlo en el bosque.

El Profesor Birch y Ash se habían separado para buscar a Pikachu, pero el profesor cayó por un pequeño barranco, perdió su bolso y aterrizó en un Poochyena.

-Perdón por golpearte Poochyena-

El pokemon aulló y su manada se reunió y comenzó a perseguirlo, se subió a un árbol y en ese momento llegó alguien.

-¿Profesor Birch?-

-Ah, excelente, tú debes ser May, por favor, abre mi bolso y toma una de esas pokebolas, deprisa!-

-Ay, es fácil decir eso, ¿Cuál de las tres quiere?-

-Cualquiera sirve!-

-Ay está bien, aquí va-

De la Pokebola salió un Mudkip.

-Ya está, y ahora que debo hacer?-

-Ordena uno de sus ataques!

-Muy bien, o sea…-

-Solo di "Usa chorro de agua!"-

-De acuerdo… Usa chorro de agua-

La entrenadora lo dijo de la manera incorrecta y mudkip la mojó con su ataque.

-¿Eso debía pasar?- se quejó

El Profesor Birch cayó del árbol y llamó a Mudkip, le ordenó usar chorro de agua contra los Poochyena y estos huyeron debido al ataque. Luego lo regresó a la Pokebola.

-Profesor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacía arriba de ese árbol?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, te explicaré luego-

Y corrieron a buscar a Pikachu, mientras se lo contaba todo. Ash seguía buscándolo y lo encontró, pero Pikachu confundido atacó a su entrenador. Pikachu estaba muy mal, Ash intentó acercarse a el, pero este arrojaba rayos por todos lados.

-Ash aléjate, Pikachu podría explotar en cualquier momento- exclamó el Profesor Birch mientras llegaba con May a donde se encontraba el entrenador.

_-¿Quién es ese muchacho?, es un poco apuesto- pensó May_

-Pero tengo que ayudarlo- dijo Ash

Pikachu volvió a escapar confundido, corriendo rápido, Ash lo persiguió . Pikachu de la confusión saltó por un barranco y Ash lo siguió, se arrojó tras el y lo abrazó. Se sujetó en una rama para no caer en el abismo. Pikachu seguía arrojando rayos.

-Se fuerte Pikachu-

Una cuerda cayo a su lado mientras el profesor Birch exclamaba que lo tome y se sujete fuerte. May y el Profesor jalaban para rescatarlo.

Una vez rescatado, Pikachu se safó de la confusión y volvió a ser el pokemon tierno que conocemos. Pero en eso aparece el equipo rocket con una de sus máquinas en forma de batería, atraparon a Pikachu y empezaron a absorber toda su electricidad. Afortunadamente, esto beneficiaba a nuestro amarillo amigo, y al haberse mejorado, les propinó una buena descarga, una descomunal, que terminó destrozando la bicicleta de May.

-AY MI BICI!-

El Equipo Rocket salió volando por la explosión de su máquina, y Pikachu cayó agotado. Lo llevaron de inmediato al laboratorio. La presión eléctrica de Pikachu ya era estable y en niveles normales. Ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

May se acercaba a espiar al muchacho, sigilosamente, asomándose a la puerta del laboratorio

_-¿Cómo se llamara este muchacho?, es apuesto y parece que sabe de los pokemon- pensó May mientras sonreía_

Pero su sigilosidad se interrumpió cuando exclamo muy alto su torpeza al casi derribar un jarrón que se encontraba en la sala.

-Ahhhh! Hola!- dijo May avergonzada- Ahora voy a presentarme, soy May-

-Y yo Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta- respondió enérgicamente, Ash era despistado siempre, y en especial por las chicas, pero había algo en ella que lo cautivó, incluso llego a pensar "_Esa niña es linda"_, algo que sorprendió al propio muchacho

-¿Y cómo está Pikachu?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación en la voz

-Por fin, durmiendo bien- dijo aliviado

-Para mañana, Pikachu va a estar como nuevo- agregó el profesor Birch

-Buena noticia- dijo May, aliviada

-¿May, lista para escoger tu primer pokemon?-

-¿QUÉ, UN POKEMON?- dijo emocionado el del pelo azabache

El profesor Birch les enseño las tres pokebolas que había en el laboratorio.

-Primero tenemos a Treecko-

-¿Es un tipo agua?- Preguntó Ash, maravillado

-No Ash, es un tipo hierba-

-¡Qué bien!-

May se acercó al Treecko para observarlo bien y mientras hacía eso, este le dirigió una mirada, dijo "Treee" y ella se asustó.

-Ay! ¡Esta feo!-

-No, no lo es May- dijo Ash- ¡Yo creo que es muy simpático!

El profesor Birch sacó otra pokebola.

-Y este es un Mudkip-

-¿Ese es un tipo agua?- preguntó Ash

-Así es-

-Sí, pero ese Mudkip no hace nada de lo que yo le pida que haga- se quejó May

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo esa cosita puede causar problemas?- dijo Ash

-Eres muy cariñoso con los pokemon ¿verdad Ash?- puntualizó el Profesor Birch – Ahora quiero presentarles a Torchic, Torchic es un tipo fuego-

-Asombroso!- exclamo Ash

El Torchic recién salido empezó a saltar en dirección a May y se acarició en sus piernas.

-Bueno, este no está tan mal, me gusta- dijo sonriendo – Ya está, elijo a Torchic

-No olvides ese Pokedex, y esas pokebolas también- dijo Birch- Si trabajas muy duro te convertirás en una mejor entrenadora pokemon que tu padre

-Esa es una buena meta May- dijo Ash, con una sonrisa

-Sí, muchas gracias Ash- dijo sonriendo forzosamente, la idea de ser entrenadora no le cautivaba mucho, puesto que sólo quería viajar- _Cambiaría a los pokemon por un viaje por todo el mundo_

-¿Dijiste algo May?- dijo Birch

-¿Qué?¿Qué?- sonrió nerviosamente- ¡no cambiaría esto por nada!

La tarde caía en Ciudad Raíz Chica mientras May observaba su incinerada bicicleta.

-Mi hermosa bici- dijo quejándose- y todo es culpa de Pikachu, tenemos una cuenta pendiente-

Se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ash y pensaba "_Ash podrá ser apuesto pero nada lo salvará de que me pague mi bicicleta nueva_". Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta y observo al entrenador durmiendo en una silla, apoyado en la cama en la cual Pikachu descansaba.

-Pobre, ha estado cuidando a su Pikachu toda la noche-

-Pikachu… pikachu… por favor cúrate- susurraba Ash en sueños

Pikachu despertó y se acarició en la mejilla de su entrenador, se le veía muy feliz. Ash despertó y al darse cuenta sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su Pokemon

-Estoy tan feliz!-

-Miren eso…- dijo May espiándolos- _Es muy apasionado, realmente ama a los pokemon_,_ tengo que buscar la manera de viajar con él, pensaré toda la noche, no se escapará así nomás, la bici no importa, Ash parece alguien con el que pudiese andar mucho tiempo… ¡Ya se!-_

A la mañana siguiente, May sacó a su Torchic y le dio los buenos días, en eso vió a Ash salir del laboratorio con un enorme bostezo.

-¿Pikachu está bien?- preguntó May, acercándose a Ash

-Oh, sí- respondió Ash

May tomo a Pikachu por las mejillas

-Que bueno- dijo sonriendo

Pikachu saltó y se acercó a Torchic para saludarlo y se pusieron a jugar y corretear.

-Parecen que ya son buenos amigos- dijo Ash riendo un poco- Parece que ya encontraste tu primer amigo en Hoenn, Pikachu-

May sonreía, y contempló su bici otra vez

-Mi pobre bici…- rió pícaramente y dijo- no importa-

El Profesor Birch se acercó a ellos para despedirse

-Ahora tendrán que registrarse para la liga Hoenn en el Centro Pokemon más cercano que encuentren-

-Y el pueblo más cercano donde encontrarán uno es Villa Oldale- dijo el asistente

-Muy bien, gracias!- Dijo Ash

_-Es hora de llevar acabo mi plan- pensó May_ y dijo – Ay, caminar hasta allá me pone nerviosa, y mi bici ya no sirve, todo gracias a tu Pikachu Ash-

Ash puso una cara de sorpresa

-Debe haber una solución- continuó – una forma de llegar a salvo a villa Oldale, Ay! ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?, yo no se como llegar allá, a mi no me importaría, en serio- se acercó a Pikachu y lo acarició - ¿Vamos?

-Esta bien, iremos juntos- dijo Ash sonriendo _–una niña linda me pidió viajar juntos, y ella parece muy agradable, esto será bueno- pensó_

May junto el puño, hizo un ademán de victoria y dijo ¡Si¡ -_lo logré, viajaré con Ash, esto será increíble, tendré como acompañante de viaje a un niño apuesto, si!, ¿y que pasará cuando tengamos que dormir? ¿Dormiremos en la misma carpa? ¿Juntos? ¿Abrazados? Ayyy – _esto puso muy nerviosa a May –_ ya nos las arreglaremos, va a ser genial!-_

-Es buena idea, pueden cuidarse el uno al otro- dijo Birch

Ambos se despidieron y continuaron su viaje al Centro Pokemon de Oldale. May iba pensando en todo el camino lo apasionado que era Ash con los Pokemon, y no podía evitar ruborizarse de vez en cuando al estar a su lado.

_-No creo que me guste- pensó May –es decir, lo acabo de conocer, pero no puedo evitar admitir que realmente tiene algo que llama la atención-_

May sonrió, lo observó por un momento y continúo su viaje al lado de su nuevo compañero.


End file.
